The present invention relates to a harness system for identification purposes, having at least two harnesses.
A harness system for combat purposes is known from EP 0 836 069 A1, having a plurality of elements, such as light detectors, a laser transmitter and a control unit. This system comprises several harnesses provided with electric components, which exchange information signals with a central unit by means of ultrasound or radio, and it is the object of the present invention to improve such a system.
This object is attained in an advantageous manner by a harness system in accordance with claim 1.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention ensue from the further dependent claims.